Antiques Roadshow for Pirates
by chipmunkwithwings
Summary: When exploring the Grand Line, the straw hats encounter a strange relic that has them running amok on an island, harassing the appraisers of a traveling antiques show. Zoro chased by sword collectors, Robin finding rare old books and Luffy causing trouble. A fun story of the crew being troublesome but amusing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any characters used in this story. I also don't own the Antiques Roadshow.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1.

With a flash, the bizarre relic seemed to disappear, then reappear. Then silence, other than the waves slapping against Merry's sides with the gull's screams and the flap of the sails in the wind with But the calm didn't last long, with a number of the Straw Hat crew talking over the top of each other in their fear and confusion. Sanji and Zoro co-operated for once to get things under control and calm their friends down; Sanji made sure each person was ok, while Zoro did a quick head-count and checked Going Merry's structure for any damage that the relic could have caused.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, are you both alright?" The blond gentleman asked, much more serious than when usually talking to the women of the crew. When he received words in response or really just half sounds indicating that they were, he nodded, a little happier as he briskly went over to the younger men of the crew to check their condition.

"Usopp? What do you think that flash was?" the littlest member asked nervously, a quaver in his voice and half-hiding behind his friend. He was surprised that they were running into a new adventure so soon on the Grand Line. Usually their crazy adventures didn't start until they at least reached the islands first.

Usopp snorted lightly; Chopper was hiding the wrong way around again. "Hmm, I'm not sure, but I bet you Capttaaain Usopp can find out!" he said bravely, striking a pose with his finger in the air. He dropped his hand down to his chin, rubbing as he began to investigate his surroundings. _Nothing seems to have happened. Maybe it was too old to work..whatever it was trying to do._

His mop of curly hair shifted as Usopp turned his head, again looking at the sea around them, Chopper clinging to his leg and stopping him from going anywhere. He continued his train of thought, and felt rather than saw the presence of the cook arriving beside him. _Something weird happened, and it's because we all touched the object that Robin found. That's all I really know._

"What's got you thinking so hard, Usopp?" Sanji's voice broke the sniper out of his thoughts. About to respond, he was interrupted by Luffy yelling from the crow's nest.

"Oi! I see an island!" Luffy's voice echoed across the ship, bringing a new round of questions to the crew. Nami shouted back up to the crow's nest for confirmation, where the rubbery captain was standing, telescope held beside his leg in one hand while the other shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Yes, over there, I can definitely see one," he confirmed for her. "Are you sure we weren't supposed to find one this soon?"

Nami frowned and looked at the log pose; she had never made mistakes with the charts before. The needle wasn't pointing at the island, but also was no longer pointing toward the bow like it had been just before the flash of light. Odd.

She called up the mast again. "I don't like this, Luffy, but think we need to go ashore and find out what happened. Maybe the people on that island know what this object is."

"'Yosh! Let's go explore!" Luffy punched the air with a cry of as he swung down on a stretchy arm, an oddly serious look crossing his face as he glanced at the sandy coloured head-shaped rock held in Robin's arms. Just what was that relic?

* * *

"I wonder what kind of festival is being celebrated here." Zoro looked around him at the colorful banners and festival gear displayed on many shops and houses. As he turned to ask Robin (perhaps the only person who might actually know) he sighed, rubbing his pale green hair. "Of course they all get lost straight away. Eh, might as well look for some sake while I'm here."

* * *

Chopper looked up, nose twitching as he suddenly realized something. "Eh? Where did Zoro wander off to?"

Licking some cotton candy off his nose, he spotted another stall selling candy and ran ahead, forgetting about the lost swordsman in his desire to eat even more sweets. Behind him, Robin carried the strange relic she had found, wrapped up in some spare clothing. Keeping one eye on the reindeer and the other out for anyone who might be able to help her find some answers, she browsed the many books littered across a stall table.

* * *

"Luffy! Wait up!" Usopp scurried after the hapless rubber boy, convinced Luffy would get them into trouble if someone didn't watch him. He finally had to stop, hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. Nearby, a mop of dark bed-hair covered by a tatty straw hat stood out in the thin crowds, arguing over how much some grilled meat cost, despite holding a hot dog in one hand already.

"Ahhh, come on Meat Ossan! I'm hungry and that meat looks delicious!"

* * *

Nami walked along the old cobblestone paths, head twisting from side to side as she took in the many items displayed by the local people. Something shiny caught the corner of her eye and when the ginger-haired girl moved to investigate, she gave a loud squeal of joy. There in front of her was a beautiful necklace, carved jewels and plated gold shining in the afternoon sun. Lying next to it was a matching set of silver bangles and on the other side were several deep-coloured rings. Beli signs seemed to show in Nami's eyes as she wished she could just pick up the jewelry and run.

"I love this town!" she cried as she spun in a circle.

* * *

Picking up a mango, Sanji made an impressed sound as he shuffled the shopping bag around to find his wallet. "These are some high quality ingredients! I'm sure they will make some delicious treats for my dear Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

The Chef paid and continued on his way, stopping here and there at market stalls. Grinning widely at a group of pretty ladies walking past, Sanji heard a faint announcement from a snail phone crackle to life.

"Welcome new visitors to the Annual Antiques Boat Show!" Sanji lifted his head, looking up at the speaker snail in curiosity. "We have experts from all around the world at every show, and today we have someone new who you can bring any relics or historical items to. Join us in the Eiichiro Castle on the north side of the island!"

* * *

When the announcement had ended, each of the Straw Hat pirates, in their separate locations, made a decision to go and explore this castle. And perhaps cause a little chaos along the way.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I had fun writing this (yes I know I started another one). I also had a lot of help from sootbird so a bunch of credit goes to them as well. There will be more chapters, so review and follow for more!**


End file.
